One Heart, Two Suitors
by Rainbow06
Summary: Mimi is all of a sudden popular, She has two guys going after her, What will she do??
1. A Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing in this story. I just wrote it for people to enjoy.  
  
  
  
It was very early in the morning and Mimi was really tired. It was 8am and she was still sleeping. She thought that they didn't have school but when her mother came in to the room yelling "Mimi! Get you butt out of bed or you are going to be late for school!"  
At that momemt she was out of bed and on her feet. She had to get to school but she thought that she was going to be late and she wondered if Philip was at school or still at home or not. She thought that she would call him and find out.  
She picked up the phone and dialed Philips number. She waited and waited and finally a butler picked up.   
She was startled but then she began, "Hello, is Philip there, or has he gone to school already?  
The butler replied, "No, he is still here and getting ready for school, would you like me to get him for you?  
"Yes, I would really appriate it if you did."  
"Alright then just let me go get him."  
"Thanks a lot."  
As the butler was getting Philip, Mimi thought to herself, "What am I doing? I can walk from my house to school, do I just want to be by him? As she was finishing her thoughts she heard Philip on the other end.  
"Hey Meems, what's up?"  
"Oh, well I just thought that we could go to school together and I thought that you could drive me."  
"Well I guess I could do that."  
"Great Philip, I really appriate it. Well we better hurry up or we are going to be late for school."  
"Yeah your right, well I will be at your house in 5 to 10 minutes ok?"  
"Sounds great to me, I will be waiting."  
  
In no time at all Philip was at Mimi's door.  
Man she was happy that he was here and that she would be walking in to school with the hottest guy in Salem High.  
"Hey Philip, I am glad that you are here and that we can get to school now."  
"Hey Meems, It is really nice to see you and I can't wait until we get to school either."  
  
Both of them talked about different things on their way to school and that they were glad that it was friday.  
  
At School......  
  
  
It was around 8:30am when they got to school.  
  
They were both glad to be there.  
It was almost time for class to start so Philip went to his locker and then walked Mimi to hers.  
They both went to their frist class and met some of their friends on their way. First they met Belle.  
"Hey Belle." mimi said  
"Hey Meems, I thought that you were going to be late."  
"Well as you can see I am here on time and it is all thanks to Philip."  
"REALLY?!?" Belle screamed.  
"Yeah, why is it such a big surprise to you?"  
"Well I dunno, sorry about that. I guess I had to much coffee this morning."  
"It's alright Belle." Mimi replied.  
  
After that little conversation,all of them were off to class.  
Before any of them knew it, it was the end of the school day and everyone was at their lockers getting ready to go home execpt Mimi and Philip.  
  
Philip got an idea. He thought that he would ask Mimi if she would like to stay and watch him at practice. Wait a minute. What is this all about? "Do I have feelings for Mimi?" Philip thought to himself. Well that was enough of thinking like that. He just said to himself, "Just ask her and get it over with."  
  
Philip walked over to Mimi and asked her what he wanted to.  
  
"Hey Meems, I have a question for you."  
"Sure Phil, what is it?"  
"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to stay and watch me at practice and then we could go and get some burgers or something."  
"Sure Phil I would like that, besides I really don't want to go home right now and my mom would probably think that it is alright because I don't have any homework."  
"Alright then, it is a date." Philip said jokingly  
"Yep, just give me a sec and I will be on the feild in just a minute ok?"  
"Sounds good to me, see you in a few."  
  
As Philip went out to the feild, Mimi just stood there look at him.  
  
Why was she feeling this way? Does she have feelings for Philip? Maybe she does, is that a bad thing?  
"No." Mimi said to herself   
"How could I?"   
"Mimi Lockhart, stop thinking like that you and Phil are just friends nothing more."  
  
She was finished thinking like that and just made her way to the feild.  
  
For most of the practice all Philip could think about was Mimi and nothing about what was going on in front of him. He had no idea why was he was thinking like that, he didn't have feelings for her at least that is what he thought.  
  
Mimi just sat there looking at Philip from the bleachers. "Man was he hot when he was working hard." Mimi thought to herself  
  
Practice was over and they were in Philips jeep.  
  
"Hey Meems, How did you like practice today?" Philip asked  
"I thought that is was good and I am just glad that it is over cause I am starving!" Mimi replied.  
"Me too, I think that we are almost there."  
"Thank god."  
  
At Dot.Com....  
  
  
Philip went to the counter and asked the lady for to Menus. He walked over to Mimi and gave her one.  
They both ordered 2 Mockas and Burgers and Fries.  
  
As they were both eating and talking about their days. They were just both glad that the day was over and that they were glad that they were spending the night together.  
  
"Hey Meems, Do you want to go for a walk?" Philip asked when they were both finished eating.  
"Sure Phil, I need to work off all of this food."  
  
When they were finished eating Philip got up and paid the bill.  
  
As they were walking along Philip noticed that Mimi was a little cold. So he just moved over and gave a a little hug and kept is arm around her as they walked.  
  
Mimi on the other hand a little surprised at what he had just done, sure she was a little cold but did he notice? If he did she thought that being in his arms was nice.  
As they walked Mimi relized that she was almost falling asleep in his arms but she also noticed that they were really close to her house. "Did Phil notice?" she asked herself as she looked up at him. He must have because before she could even think her next thought there they were, in frount of her house.  
  
"Here we are." Philip said to Mimi looking down at her.  
"Thanks for walking me home Phil."  
"Your welcome Meems."  
All of a sudden Mimi noticed that he had a really weird look in his eyes.  
Before she could say anything to him she was caught by surprise having his lips on hers!  
  
"Has Philip just kissed me?" Mimi asked herself while he was still in a deep kiss with her.  
He was and man did she like it! He was a better kisser than Shawn!   
  
When Philip relized what he was doing he stopped and went the other way back to his jeep.  
  
Mimi just looked at him and went in to her house thinking about what has just happened.  
  
TBC.................... 


	2. You Can't Tell A Soul

Mimi walked in to the house really surpised. Had Philip just kissed her or was she imagining it? Yes it did happen and man did she ever like it.  
All she knew was that she had to tell someone. Could she tell Belle? If she did what would she say to her? Would she make fun or say something to put her down?  
The only way to find out was to call her and that is what she did. Mimi went over to the phone and dialed Belle's number.  
  
"Hello, is Belle there?" Mimi asked  
"Yes Mimi she is just hang on a second." replied John  
"Thanks Mr. Black."  
"Hey Meems, What's up?"  
"Hey Belle, I just phoned to tell you something and you promise not to say anything until I am finished what I have to tell you?"  
"Yeah Meems, I promise."  
"Thank you Belle."  
"Okay I am going to start from the beginning."  
"Ok." Belle replied  
"Well at the end of today philip walked meto my locker and then ask me to come and watch him at practice and I said yes."  
"Go on." Belle replied  
"So I went to practice and after he asked me on a "date" I guess you would say just to go and get something to eat and we did. We ended up at dot com and after we were finished eating he asked me if I wanted to go on a walk and of course I said yes. As we were walking I got kind of cold and he ended up putting his arm around me to keep me warm. Belle it was really nice. As it turned out he ended up walking me all the way home and I though that it was really nice.  
"Sounds like you to had some fun." Belle said  
"We did but I still have the best part to tell you."  
"Ok Meems, go on."  
"Well we were at my frount door and when I was about to go in he took my face in his hands and planted a kiss on me! I had no idea he liked me in that way. I really like him and by the way he kissed me he has feelings for me too."  
"Well Meems, I am really happy for you and I also hope that something comes out of all of this."  
"Thank you Belle, I really appricate it and I hope that you will keep this between us because you, me and Phil are the only ones that know about this."  
"Don't worry Meems, I won't tell a soul."  
"Thanks for being there for me and I guess I will phone you later or see at school tomorrow, ok?"  
"Ok Meems, talk to you later."  
  
Mimi said to herself, "Man that was easy and I am glad that Belle is one of my good friends."  
  
Mimi couldn't think straight so she said goodnight to her parents and went to her bedroom.  
In her bedroom she got ready for bed and set her alarm for 7:00 the next morning so she could get up and go to school a little early.  
  
Mimi was really tired and and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep and dreaming about Philip.  
  
  
TBC............. 


	3. A New Romance? Or Not?

The day was going as good as Mimi thought that it would go. Mimi got up as soon as she heard the ringing of her alarm clock. She then thought to herself "Why did I set my alarm clock so early? Oh right I wanted to get to school really early." As she was finishing thinking about she would do that day she started to get dressed. Then her mind switched to the night before and she was wondering how she would confront Philip today. As she finished she could hear the phone ring so she went to and answer it. At first sge was afraid to answer the phone because she didn't know if it was Philip or not but she picked it up. It was Belle.  
  
"Hello, Mimi asked."  
"Hey Meems, it's Belle and I was just wondering if you like to come over to my house and we could walk to school together?"  
"Sure Belle, I will be right over."  
"Ok Meems, I'll see you in a few."  
"Bye Belle."  
"Bye Meems."  
  
"Good." Mimi thought to herself I can go over to Belle's house and then I won't have to see Phillip until we get to school.  
  
Over At Belle's.......  
  
  
"Hey Belle." Mimi said as Belle opened the door.  
Hey Meems, I am glad that we are walking together and we can talk and stuff like that.  
"Me too." Mimi replied  
  
As Belle was finishing getting ready for school Mimi and her talked about what Mimi had said to her the night before but then all of a sudden Mimi told Belle to drop it cause she didn't want to talk about Phil for a while. Belle was okay with that.   
  
On there way to school they talked about things that girls usually talk about and Belle also told Mimi about her and Shawns relationship and how much she was enjoying it. Mimi was really happy for her, at least her friends love life was progressing.  
  
At School.......  
  
  
The day was going good and Mimi hadn't seen Philip all day and she thought that was really weird. In the back of her mind she was glad that he wasn't there so she wouldn't have to face him. It was second last periond in the day and Mimi, Belle, Kevin and Shawn had Geography together and that was Mimi's favorite time of day because she was Kevin's partner on any group work they had to do and today she was happy cause the teacher made them get themselves in to groups and Kevin chose her.   
Kevin is a really nice guy and I don't know why everyone gives him a hard time. As they were both working on the project Mimi sat there for a few minutes and just stared at Kevin making sure that no one else saw her. She thought to herself "I like Kevin and I like Philip is that a bad thing? I am pretty sure that they both like me by the way Kevin keeps eyeing me and by the way Philip kissed that night, Man what is wrong with me?" She snaped out of it just as class was ending.  
  
Kevin had been thinking of Mimi and he had no idea why. He thought to himself, "I like Mimi but I do I know if she likes me? I guess I will just have to ask her to find out. Kevin went up to Mimi.  
  
"Mimi, can I talk to you for a sec?" Kevin asked.  
"Sure Kev, what's up?" Mimi replied  
"Well I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me? If you don't that would be ok, Kevin started to ramble before Mimi could get an answer out.  
"Kevin, slow down. I would love to go on a date with you."  
"Ok Mimi, I guess I will pick you up from you house at 8? Is that ok?"  
"Yes Kevin, that would just be fine. Oh, and by the way we are friends so you can just call me Meems, ok?  
"Ok..uh...Meems, I guess I will see you at 8 then?"  
"Yep, see you later."  
  
On her way home she was thinking to herself "What am I doing? Am I going out with two guys at once? What am I going to do? I guess I will just have to pick but I won't do that until I get to know both of them better."  
  
At Mimi's House.........  
  
  
Mimi was in her room deciding what to wear but she couldn't. She had no idea where Kevin was taking her so she just decided on a pair of black flair pants and a tight fitting baby tee. Then she thought to herself "I hope I look good and I also hope that Kevin likes what I am wearing."  
Mimi didn't know if they were going out to eat or not so she just had a quick salad and waited for Kevin to show up.  
  
A half an hour later there was knock at the door and it was Kevin.  
Mimi was glad that he was finally here and she counldn't wait to see what they were going to do.  
Then Kevin said, "I thought that we would just walk around salem place a maybe get a mokia or something.  
Mimi thought that was simple enough and she thought that it was a nice idea.  
  
As they walked around they talked about school, music, movies and stuff like that and as they did this they both realized that they really enjoyed each other and their company.  
They stopped to get a drink and sat down and talked some more.  
  
By this time it was really late and Kevin decided to walk Mimi home. Of course, Mimi did not refuse.  
As they walked in silence they both thought about the night that they had just had and Mimi was wondering if she should make a move or let kevin do it.  
She thought that she would let Kevin do it.  
  
As fast as she could finish that thought they were at her frount door.  
They said they goodnights and then out of now where Kevin leaned in and kissed her.  
"Man is a good kisser." Mimi thought to herself as Kevin finished kissing her. When he looked up their eyes met and then Kevin left saying good bye in the prosess.  
  
Now what was she going to do? She liked the both of them and she had to choose.  
  
  
TBC................... 


	4. Decisions Decisions

Mimi had some hard decisions to make and she didn't feel like making them that instant so she went up to her room and got ready for bed.  
As she was getting ready for bed she thought about what had just happened. "What am I going to do!" she thought to herself as she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Mimi awoke the next morning and was greatful that they had an inservice at school today, it would give her time to thinks things over.  
She needed to talk to someone, but who would that be? She already talked to Belle about Philip and how much she liked him, could she tell Belle about Kevin? Mimi decided not to. She would find someone else to talk to. Who would that person be? Mimi had no idea. She just had to think.  
  
For the next couple of hours Mimi just sat up in her room listening to her favorite Backstreet Boys cd and thinked. Then she thought of someone that she could talk to about her troubles, Susan.  
She knew that Susan wouldn't judge her and becides Susan had a thing for Shawn.  
Mimi would never say anything about that to Belle or Belle would rip Susans eyes out.  
  
Mimi went over to the phone and dialed Susans number.  
"Hello, is Susan there? It is Mimi Lockhart and I would like to speak to her."  
"Hello, And please hold on I will get Susan for you." The voice on the other end replied.  
"Thank you very much." Mimi said.  
  
"Hello?" Susan said.  
"Hey Susan, it's Mimi and I really need to talk to you, do you think that you could come over to my house and we could talk?"  
"Sure Mimi, I will be right over."  
"Thanks a lot Susan, I am glad that you are one of my good friends." Mimi replied  
"Your welcome Mimi. I will be right over."  
"Okay, See you soon."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
  
Mimi hung up the phone and was glad that she could count on Susan to be there for her.  
  
Meanwhile at Susan's House......  
  
"Man, I wonder what that was all about?" Susan thought to herself as she said goodbye to her mom and headed out the door.  
  
Back at Mimi's House..........  
  
  
Mimi was sittin in her room reading when she heard the doorbell ring. "That must be Susan." Mimi thought to herself. "I might as well just stay here cause I know that my mom will get it." Mimi said to herself but then she remembered that Her parents had taken Conner to their grandma's and weren't home.  
Mimi went to go and answer the door.  
  
  
Mimi went to the door and opened it.   
"Hey Mimi." Susan remarked  
"Hey Susan, thanks for coming. I really need some one to talk to and I knew that you would be here for me."  
"Not a problem Mimi, I like it when we talk. What was so important that you had to talk to me about and not Belle?"  
"Well, Mimi started. "I could only talk to you about it because the people that I have to tell you about well, I knew that Belle would go straight to them and tell them everything."  
"Okay...." Susan replied  
"So would you like to go up to my room and we could talk there?" Mimi asked  
"Sure, sounds fine to me. I really want to find out what you are going to tell me." Susan replied  
"Okay." Mimi said leading Susan upstairs.  
  
Upstairs......  
  
  
"Well this is my room, sorry for the mess." Mimi said sitting on her bed and waiting for Susan to do the same.  
  
"Oh it is alright, my room at home is just as messy." Susan replied  
Then Mimi started to tell Susan about what had happened between Her & Philip and Her & Kevin.  
  
"As you can see I have a really big delemia on my hands and I was wondering if you could help me out." Mimi said giggling a little at the look on Susan's face.  
"Well, I could try and help. Here it goes...."  
"I think that you should go on with Philip and just not because he is the hottest guy at Salem High, but because you two have known each other for longer than I can remember and you seem to have a lot in common."  
Mimi thought about what Susan had just said.  
  
"Thank you Susan, I think I am going to take your advice but I just don't know how to let Kevin down." Mimi replied  
"Well Mimi, you two are friends and I am sure you two still will be when you tell him how you really feel."  
"Thank you Susan, I really appricate that you took time to come over here and talk to me. I just want you to promise me on thing."  
"What would that be?" Susan asked  
"Well I just want you to keep this little talk between the two of us ok?"  
"Ok, I will do that, I wasn't going to tell anyone anyway. I know this is is really inportant to you, I promise that I won't tell anyone."  
"Thank you Susan, I knew that I could count on you." Mimi replied.  
"I will talk to you tomorrow ok?"  
"Ok, sounds good to me." Susan replied  
  
Mimi walked Susan to the door and they said their goodbyes.  
  
After Susan left Mimi thought about how she would let Kevin down...........  
  
  
TBC.......................... 


	5. I'm Sorry

Mimi knew she had to tell Kevin the truth. She just didn't want to hurt him. After all she still wanted to be his friend.  
  
Mimi made her decision, she was going to tell Kevin about everything at school tomorrow. All she could think about right now is how tired she was. As she thought about Kevin and Philip she drifted off to sleep.  
  
The Next Morning.....  
  
Mimi was tired, but she knew she had to get to school. Early. After all that would be the best time to tell Kevin about what was going on inside of her head. She had to tell him, it was the only way.  
Mimi thought about how she was going to tell him as she got ready for school. This time she thought that she should just walk to school by herself to gather her thoughts.  
  
At School....  
  
Mimin just wanted to get this over with and thought now would be the perfect time. She got there early and went to her locker before meeting Kevin.  
Just then she saw him in the hallway.  
  
"Kev!" Mimi yelled so Kevin could here her.  
"Hey Meems, How's it going?" Kevin replied.  
"It is going good, but Kev, I have something to tell you."  
"Sure Meems, What is it?" Kevin responded  
"It is about us." Mimi said with a little shake in her voice, afraid of what he was going to say next.  
"Ok." Kevin replied  
"Well Kevin, I want to say this and not hurt you so here it goes. I know that when you asked me out that I said yes and don't get me wrong but I am not interested in you....romanticly. Are you ok with that?"  
After taking all of this in Kevin replied, "I understand and to be honest with you I don't feel that way towards you either, I just kissed you to see what it would be like. The person that I am really in love with is.......Susan."  
At that Mimi was surprised.  
"Kevin, I do have a question for you though."  
"Okay Meems, what is it?" Kevin replied.  
"I am just wondering if we could be friends?"  
"Sure Meems, I would love that."  
"Thanks Kevin, you are the best."  
"Well Meems, I will talk to you later cause I have to get to my first class and so do you."  
"Ya, well bye Kev."  
"Bye Meems."  
  
  
Man was Mimi glad that was over. She and Kev were friends and that was how she liked it.  
  
All she wondered about now was how she was going to move forward with Philip.  
  
She couldn't wait to see him when he got to school. She was happy and that was the way she wanted it to stay. 


End file.
